Two is better than One
by FireRose Prime
Summary: After being kidnapped by the Decepticons something happens that will change FireRose's life forever. Megatron/OC/Optimus


**AN- **Another side story to Wrecker Radioactive's fic. I changed a few things from its original design but I still like the way it came out. I hope you guys like it. :) Please tell me what ya think.

* * *

In her drunken stupor, FireRose only vaguely recognized the change in location she had undergone. So she was decently startled when Megatron suddenly lifted her up and started carrying her deeper into his base. She hung limply over his shoulder, her helm resting against his back.

"Da frag are we doing?" She mumbled to the silver mech. Her red helm lifted slightly to try and look at him.

"You are staying silent femme. I have my business with you to finish." He glared at her over his shoulder and continued walking.

"Well frag you too, Megsie." She laughed heartily. Megatron was less than amused with her reaction.

He stopped and threw the wobbly femme to her pedes. "You listen to me, femme. I am you lord and master and you **SHALL** respect me!" the warlord shouted in her face. This snapped her slightly out of her stupo, enough to actually respond.

FireRose straightened her posture and stared him down. "Oh Megatron you have so much to learn. You command no respect; you only garner fear. Fear from those around you can only carry you so far, and will never command absolute loyalty. As soon as your men realize how much of a lying, worthless, failure of a leader you are they will leave you in a sparkbeat. You have no idea how to be a competent warlord, let along a mech anyone would want to be with." She spat viciously.

The two commanders stared at each other, each trying to bring the other into submission. The few soliders that passed them in the hallway knew to stay well back from them. Some went so far as to take a complete detour. They had learned well from Starscream to stay away from Megatron in his rages. That a femme prisoner had ticked him off this much frightened several of the lower ranking mechs.

"Well then Prime. Perhaps you could show me how to do my job properly." Megatron spat back with equal venom. His response made Rosie smirk.

"Oh you just wish I would." Her servos snaked from where it had been placed against the wall to rest on his worn frame.

Her gun metal grey appendages gliding gracefully across his chassis. Megatron gave her a strange look, but tried not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Without further ado, he swept her back into his arms and carried her into his quarters. It was high time he showed Optimus who the true dominant mech was.

The sparseness of the warlord's private quarters was not news to the femme prime. But then again she wasn't really focused on that at the moment. She threw on a languid smile as Megatron laid her on his rather large berth. Not quite as romantic as what she had experianced with Optimus, but it would do for the drunken femme.

Megatron smirked ferally as he observed his captured prey. His mechly pride swelled as she squirmed anticipatorally on the berth. He finally moved to place himself next to her on the berth and get started.

He reached over his servos to started caressing her slim chassis, much as she had in the hallway. His coarse fingers graced various sensor nodes into a frenzy. She moaned seductively and arced into the ministrations.

"Oh yes, you shall be mine." Megatron practically purred in possesion. But if he would have paid attention to her at all, he would know she wasn't big on possesiveness.

She snarled and flipped quickly, pinning him to the berth. Rosie's normally blue optics shined a violent redish purple. Her servos snapped to secure his arms above his head. Her helm lowered to be mere centimeters from his own visage.

She snarled darkly, "_No one_ owns me. But you on the other hand are very much free game. You have no honor of your own anyways."

Moving both of his servos into one of hers, she used her now free hand to explore his exposed frame. He thrashed against her. His once inflated pride, now crushed and bruised beneath the femme he had chosen.

Even so both of their sparks pulsed wildly inside thier chassis'. Frames began overheating as FireRose upped her game just a tad. The femme prime lowered her helm against his chest. Her glossa slid out and licked the sensor patches she knew were there. Megatron bucked up against her against his own volition. The crimson femme smirked wildly.

"So the mighty Megatron is brought down by a simple femme... How pathetic!" She sat up and smacked his face. She released his servos and strattled him.

Megatron was slightly thrown off by her actions, though he'd never admit it out loud. Where had this dark side been lingering in his succulent femme? Did Optimus know if its existance? His processor tried to think on several questions until Rosie distracted him completely again. Her servos had roamed slightly lower, just grazing against his cod piece. Once again his hips jerked toward the contact, craving more of it. The drunken femme, however, wasn't ready for him to have his fun.

"Not yet."

FireRose stood above him and pulled out her opi's old chain whip. With the push of a well hidden button the whip sparked with electricty. Her ever darkening optics narrowed at her victim, gauging the most painful spot to strike with out causing... too permanent damage. With a flick, she slammed the weapon down on his chassis just below his spark chamber. His roar of pain and pleasure was music to her audios.

Deep inside, the sober half of FireRose's mind was frantic. She could feel Optimus' worry, shock, and concern for her flood their bond before the submissive side of her processor blocked it forcefully. Now was not the time to worry about her knight in shining armor. No, now it was her time with the dark lord.

FireRose went about striking Megatron with her father's weapon. Energon leaked weakly from various spots in the helpless mech's chassis. Megatron's own optics had brightened to a vibrant red-violet. He thrashed beneath her, no longer caring about his own pride. So far gone from his normal processes was he that he had even stooped to begging.

"Please, more... more." Megatron's scratchy voice sounded below the slowly sobering femme.

Rosie smiled graciously. "Since you asked so nicely." She kneeled back down over him, whip going back into its compartment. She slid his cod piece back; his hard spike finally released from captivity.

"Looks like someone came prepared." She teased him as she leaned down and dragged her glossa along its length. The large mech bucked up, driving his spike into her mouth where she sucked on it. Both of them moaned simultaneously driving the arousal up a notch.

"Oh Megatron..." She moaned as she pulled herself up. Her spark was hammering against her chamber walls; its engorged presence becoming increasingly irritating. The grey servos reached down and unclasped her own covering. Already her port was ready and waiting for the large spike she had been attending.

The pairs optics met once with a gleam before Rose moved herself up and slammed herself down on him. The sensation of being filled and complete filled her being; she released a deep, pleasurable moan. Megatron's processors were going into overdrive at the sensations her hard, yet pliable body gave him. He grunt and moaned right along with her as she rode him.

"Bond with me, FireRose. Become my queen." Megatron spoke almost breathily.

FireRose smirked and nodded. Even being bonded to Optimus, she knew herself fairly well. She wanted to be with Megatron. He brought out a side of her she didn't get to otherwise show. Together the two mechs completed her.

So even as Megatron shoved his chest plates aside, revealing his spark, FireRose shed her own coverings. Her shimmering blue spark was buldging out of its chamber as she contined to impale herself on his spike. The rush of climax coming just over the ridge. The Decepticon commander's gleamingly red spark reached out for her own. The femme prime lowered herself onto his, connecting the two souls forever.

Megatron and FireRose both screamed in exstasy as the bond between them formed. The flood of sensations past between them sent them both spiraling over the edge and into overload. The two lovers rode out the pleasure. Megatron wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed on him. He rolled them on to their side and pulled himself out of her port. Her covering slid back in to place of its own accord. His own cod piece snapped over his spike.

The two commanders fell into a very peaceful recharge together. Not be woken by anything or anyone until they were ready.

The next morning, Megatron was the first to waken. His body was completely relaxed after the nights events, which was quite the change from the norm. He unwound himself from his newly bonded and stood. He was still commander and had things to do. But still, the silver mech wasn't sure whether he could trust the still recharging femme. In addition, he would like to show off his bonded. Prove to his mechs that he could have a willing femme.

He reached out and jostled her, sending a wave of annoyance down the bond. FireRose woke with a groan at his impatientence and rolled over to face him.

"What in all the seven hells do you want?" She glared at him. Her optics, as they flickered online, were back to their normal cerulean blue.

"It's time to rise. We have things to do." He groused and pulled her off the berth and on to her pedes.

FireRose rolled her optics at him, but made no futher comment about it. She could feel him plain as day through their bond. She did send him a playful nudge through it; his response being a mental smile. She wasn't quiet sure how this was going to work. After all, she was still a Prime, bonded to Optimus, and an Autobot first and foremost. What would the Decepticons think about their leader's new bonded femme being an enemy?

The two traversed down the hallways without incident. He led her into his throne room/ control room. She honestly had to laugh when she saw his giant chair.

"Really? Are you dumb?" FireRose asked her new mate inbetween giggles. He glared heavily at her, obviously not liking being made fun of.

"What is your problem?"

"You have a throne. This base has the worst layout I've ever fragging seen, and to be honest it needs better lighting. This is why you fail so much." She crossed her arms and gace him a look. It was that look that said the only reason I am still in here right now is because we are now bonded.

He stalked up to her to whisper in her audio privately. "You will not disrespect me in front of my troops." The femme merely rolled her optics and went to take his chair.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He glared at her once again as he moved about his business. She cared little for his pesky troops and reopened her bond with Optimus. It was a little disconcerting having two bonds opened at once but she quickly adjusted.

_::Optimus, love.:: _She sent lovingly over the bond. Optimus responded quickly.

_::FireRose, where are you? Are you alright? We discovered the cons had taken you and Swift and then you suddenly clamped off the bond last night. I was starting to worry. Velocity misses you...:: _The poor distraught mech continued to ramble on. He was so sweet. FireRose smiled as she closed her optics to really focus on him.

_::I'm fine sweetie, really. I haven't seen Swift at all though. You and Vee will be fine until I get back. Although there is a little something we have to discuss. I would prefer to do it once I got back though...:: _She drawled on. It was true Rose did NOT want to tell Optimus what had happened between her and Megatron when she wasn't physically there next to him to calm him down and explain.

_::Alright. I love you. Ironhide and the others are trying to talk to me.::_

_::Wonderful. Tell everyone everything is fine on my end. Love you hon. Tell Vee danni sends her love.::_

She broke off communication with him through the bond. She smiled once more and dropped off into a light recharge.

As she reopened her optics she realized it had actually been a lot longer than she thought it had. It was the first lunar cycle. She had slept the day away. FireRose stood with some effort; her joints ached from the awkward position she had been in all day. She was lucky she got up when she did. Megatron chose that moment to walk back into his throne room.

"So now you decide to join us." He growled angrily.

"You could have woken me up."

"I tried. Had it not been for the bond we now share I would have presumed you were offline." The feeling he sent over the bond was a mix of anger and worry which shocked her. He actually cared?! She honestly wasn't sure what she had expected.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I was so out of it." She turned her face away from him as a blush crept across her face.

Megatron walked over to her and put his arms around her. "Why don't we head back to our quarters? At least you'll be more... comfortable in there." Her blue optics met his red ones as he gently led her back down the hallways.

They ran into Soundwave once as they walked but that was it. It seemed most of his soldiers were busy or just slacking off some where where they wouldn't get caught.

Megatron pulled her fully into his arms and carried her into their rooms. With uncharacteristic sincerity, he placed her on the berth. She moved to be more comfortable, but gave him a very confused look.

"What are you up to?" She asked him carefully, probing over the bond as well.

"Just a little payback from last cycle." He purred dangerously.

Megatron climbed into the berth next to her and started stroking her chest plating unrelentingly Rosie tried to squirm away but his other arm snaked out and held her in place. The warlord lowered his helm and trailed kisses all along her neck and chest. She moaned heavily, her sparkbeat picking up.

"This time I have control, my dear." He whispered as he slid her chest plates out of the way. His own had already been moved out of the way. All of the red glory of his spark reaching out the moment her shining blue essence was exposed. The two twinned together magically sending sparks of pleasure racing through both frames.

Together they quickly descended into the fall of overload. FireRose cried out as everything that was and is Megatron came crashing over her. Megatron snarled as he got a taste of her own life. The two commanders fell into a restless recharge, flashes of each others' lives haunting their rest.

When they finally came to things were not how they had left them. Alarms, which had woken them, were blaring and they could hear Soundwave over the intercom system that the Autobots were there.

"Optimus certainly doesn't waste anytime." FireRose laughed as she left Megatron behind in his quarters and went to meet her first bonded.


End file.
